The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving fasteners having a shaft such as nails, screws, and the like.
Driving devices of this type are used for driving loose fasteners such as nails, screws, brads, etc., which are made ready in a magazine connected to the driving apparatus. It is known from the parent specification (U.S. Ser. No. 68,746) to provide a separating member in the vicinity of the ejector channel, which separating member reaches between the shafts of the first and the second fastener, and then releases the second fastener after the first fastener has been driven, so that the second fastener may advance into the ejector channel.
The heads of the fasteners may, however, have different diameters, so that the spacing of the shafts may vary. It may occur in the worst instance that the separating member strikes a shaft of a fastener.